legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Sisko
Ben Sisko is a captain of the Enterprise, during the Deep Space Nine Universe. He is also the only being who have punched a Q on the face and the only Starfleet captain Q doesn't pester He is also Starfleet`s most eccentric captain. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Ben Sisko debuts in the future story as an ally to Dr.Strange alongside Mace Windu his partner and fellow badass. They are both first meet in a negotiation room held by Jaeris in regards to assisting the Multiversal Resistance which they do and lead them to where the Children of BlackGarurumon are. Dr. Strange and the crew make their way in and he with Sisko and Mace Windu windu confront Ultraman and Evil Buzz after their contact with BlackGarurumon. After that they meet a follower of Jesse who flees after discusses The Apples of Eden with him chasing her. The Resistance finds Blue and they cal him out on why he turned on them for his own reasons. Sunil is haunted by a ghost which has Mace and Ben lead Skipper, Phineas and Bender to the room Sunil was sleeping only for them to find some old friends, Sisko manages to escape and heads off to his domain space where he meets Sky and The Bodyguard Unit. Sisko takes over as captain of the starship and has Samson drive while he and his friends tell The Bodyguard Unit about Sinister as they already know BlackGarurumon. Sisko overhears Carl and Grey's screams and he decides to save them immediately though Mace Windu states that they have a second generator to deal with Sisko and co go the ice lands to meet Sage, Daisy and Tai who help regarding Jesse.The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of The Sinisters of Evil. Sisko heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where he meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kindom from Loki and Dukat. He leads with Mace Windu, Brock Samson and 16 at doing this task where they find Hook and Jareth. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Dr. Strange and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nililus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. With the dealing of the villains, Sisko goes after Dukat himself with Mace Windu. He swears to stop Dukat and tackles him into the fire caves where he and Windu fight him and actually kill him. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Deep Space Nine Universe Category:Chosen ones Category:Partial Human Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Partner Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Starfleet Captains Category:Guile Hero Category:Videos Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Avery Brooks Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Alliance of Heroes